letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Space Homer
At the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, it is time for the awarding of the "Worker of the Week" award, a chore for the other plant worker, but a great time for Homer, the only employee who has never won the award (obviously). He is confident he will win after reading the employee handbook and finding out that an employee 'must' win the award at least once regardless of incompetency. However, Mr. Burns gives the Worker of the Week award to an Inanimate Carbon Rod. Homer is infuriated, and starts to feel dejected that no one likes him. He turns to the TV for solace and ends up on a channel that is broadcasting a live space shuttle launch, which he finds dull and changes the channel. Meanwhile, NASA learns that its Nielsen ratings have declined, and decide to send an "average shmoe" into space after realizing the popularity of blue collar comedy programs. At that moment, Homer telephones NASA to complain about their "boring space launches", which makes NASA determine that they have found their man. But, when they arrive at Moe's Tavern, and confront Homer, he thinks he is in trouble and blames Barney for making the prank call. The NASA employees ask Barney to be an astronaut, and when Homer realizes what the proposal entails, he steps in and takes credit for the call. NASA takes both Homer and Barney to Cape Canaveral to train them into astronauts. They pit the two in competition against one another as they can only take one to space. Under NASA's alcohol ban, Barney quickly develops superior skills and is selected to fly with Buzz Aldrin and astronaut Race Banyon. However, when Barney toasts his victory with Champagne, he reverts back to his normal alcoholic self and injures himself, although the champagne was non-alcoholic. Homer wins by default and is selected for space flight, but is very nervous about going. Just as they prepare to take off in the Corvair space shuttle, Homer runs away. He talks with Marge on the phone, and she says that he ought to take advantage of going into space. He agrees and the launch proceeds. To NASA's delight, it is a Nielsen ratings smash. When on the shuttle, Homer smuggles potato chips on board. He opens the bag, but is unaware that they will clog the instruments. His appetite seems to save the day as he floats after the chips in zero-G, but he flies into an ant farm, destroying it, and letting the ants loose in the shuttle. James Taylor comes in over the radio to sing a song, but the disaster continues on board as the ants destroy the navigation system. James Taylor suggests that they blow the bugs out the front hatch, which the astronauts do, but Homer fails to put on his "shuttle belt" and is nearly blown out of the open hatch before grabbing its handle and clinging for life. Buzz pulls him inside but due to the vacuum's sheer force, Homer breaks the hatch handle. He inadvertently uses a carbon rod to seal the door shut and they return to Earth. Although Buzz Aldrin declares Homer the hero, the press see the inanimate carbon rod as being the bigger hero. The rod is then featured on magazine covers with the headline "In Rod We Trust" and is given its own ticker-tape parade. Back at home, Homer is disappointed that he did not get as much respect as he had hoped, but the family still honors him for his achievement. Category:Episodes Category:The Simpsons Episodes